Kitten
by stfu
Summary: Vanilla is fine but Kink is so much betterー [ EXO fict; ChocoMilkCouple / KaiHun; Yaoi; Mature Content ]


KaiHun

 _BL; Explicit content; BDSM (_ maybe? )

 _._

Happy Reading

* * *

.

Lelaki berparas tampan yang menjabat sebagai salah satu CEO di perusahaan terkenal di Seoul itu mengabaikan ocehan-ocehan yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulut salah satu rekan kerjanya di dalam kantor itu,

"Bisakah kau diam, Park?" Akhirnya bibir yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk tidak menanggapi teman idiotnya itu meluncurkan suara juga, "Woa woa Kim, ayolah jangan terlalu serius!"

Masih dengan bibir tersenyum lebar lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu terus berbicara, "Besok _weekend_ kita butuh hiburan, apa kau tidak penat dengan kertas-kertas itu?" Pena yang sedari tadi terus digunakan CEO itu untuk membubuhi tanda tangan diatas kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya diletakkan juga akhirnya, "Kita? Kita kau bilang?" Sambung Jongin -nama dari lelaki yang menjabat sebagai CEO itu.

"Aku tidak butuh!"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Ya ya kau sekarang bilang tidak butuh, tapi kupastikan apartemenmu besok pagi ruangannya beraroma cairan milikmu,"

Hampir saja vas bunga kecil yang berada di meja kerja Jongin mendarat di kepala milik Chanyeol, "Santai bung!" Sambil menghela nafas lega Chanyeol meletakkan kembali vas bunga yang dilempar oleh lelaki tan dihadapannya. Jongin tidak menanggapi omelan Chanyeol, fokusnya masih pada setumpuk kerjaan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Yasudah, nanti kau ku jemput setelah jam pulang kantor. _Bye_ Jonginnie sayang~" Lelaki bermarga Kim itu hampir saja melempar Chanyeol dengan kursi yang ia gunakan untuk duduk dibalik meja kerjanya setelah mendengar panggilan terakhir dari Chanyeol untuk dirinya, namun dirinya langsung tersadar hal itu sia-sia ia melakukannya karena lelaki itu sudah lari terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin mau saja dibawa kabur oleh teman sedikit tak warasnya ini. Bukan, dia bukan menurut tapi diculik dengan paksa oleh manusia kelebihan kalsium ini.

"Kau mengajakku kemana, _sialan,_ " ucap Jongin kesal pada Chanyeol yang masih sedang menyetir disebelahnya dengan tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah Jong, kau ini seperti anak gadis saja," Chanyeol yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya sambil menyetir itu kembali bersuara, "Kita akan bersenang-senang. Aku jamin kau bakal suka,"

Jongin tak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, setelah sedikit melonggarlan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja kerjanya ia menyalakan rokok yang tadi di berikan Chanyeol.

.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menatap horror kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali setelah memakirkan mobilnya dengan enteng ia menendang tulang kering Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan bersenang-senang?" Tanyanya dengan menahan kesal, "Dengan mengajakku ketempat ini? Kau ini,"

Jongin menunjuk ke arah pamflet berukuran kecil yang bertuliskan ' _BL coffee_ '

Jongin bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui itu tempat apa, ia memang sering mendengar nama tempat yang sering diceritakan teman-temannya. Itu adalah tempat dimana club para kaum sesama jenis, bukan maksudnya ia _homophobic_ namun ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan membawanya ke tempat yang seperti ini. Ia mengira temannya itu membawanya ke tempat club yang biasa mereka kunjungi,

"Sedikit berbeda untuk malam ini, tidak masalah kan?" Chanyeol kembali menyalakan rokoknya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mendesis kesal, "Ayolah Jongin, apa perlu kau ku gendong masuk ke dalam?"

" _Fuck_ ,"

Setelah meninju punggung lebar Chanyeol dan memberikan umpatan kasar pada lelaki tiang itu, Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam club. Bukankah didalam club sama saja isinya? Ya, mungkin bedanya ia melihat orang-orang sesama jenis bercumbu disana. Dan Jongin saat ini benar-benar butuh minuman untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, persetan dengan orang-orang yang bercumbu didalam sana.

.

"Hey, Park kau datang lagi," seorang bartender lelaki berperawakan kecil langsung menyapa Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk menyusul Jongin, "Yap! Dan aku membawa seseorang kali ini," Chanyeol dengan santainya merangkul bahu Jongin yang tengah menyesap minumannya.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya bartender itu dan langsung mendapat respon yang berbeda dari dua lelaki dihadapannya,

"Apa hidungmu mau ku pindahkan ke bawah bibirmu?" Jongin langsung menatap tajam dan menusuk pada bartender itu, lelaki bertender itu langsung meminta maaf berulang kali pada Jongin.

"Astaga Lay! Kalaupun aku memacari seorang pria, aku tidak akan sudi memilih dia!" Berbanding terbalik dengan tanggapan Jongin, Chanyeol menjawab dengan tertawa yang sangat kencang sambil berulang kali menepuk punggung Jongin. _Berlebihan_.

Jongin yang baru saja ingin menjawab ucapan Chanyeol langsung dihentikan saat lampu didalam club itu padam seketika kecuali cahaya sedikit dari arah meja DJ, "Ada apa Lay?" Chanyeol langsung menghentikan tawanya karena suasana didalam club itu langsung senyap.

"Ah iya! Aku baru ingat, katanya hari ini ada pelelangan _kitten_ " Lay si bartender juga menghetikan pekerjaannya, "Yang aku dengar _kitten_ yang dilelang kali ini spesial,"

Jongin meskipun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini kedua telinganya dengan serius mendengar kalimat yang terus diucap oleh Lay, Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali tanda ia mengerti.

Dan Jongin entah kenapa baru menyadari ternyata tempat yang dikunjunginya ini tempat orang-orang pebisnis dan juga berdompet tebal seperti dirinya, dilihat dari wajah-wajahnya setelah lampu kembali dinyalakan walau tidak terlalu terang. Apakah mereka penyuka sesama jenis semua? Pikir Jongin sedikit bingung.

Semua pandangan orang-orang disana langsung tertuju pada tirai hitam yang tertutup saat seseorang yang tadinya berdiri disebelah meja. DJ berpindah ke arah tirai hitam itu, kedua telinga Jongin tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang mungkin sebagai pembawa acara pelelangan kali ini, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tak menggunakan sehelai benangpun yang tengah menggantung terbalik diatas sana.

Disana hanya ada pita yang melilit untuk menutupi bagian privatnya serta kedua matanya juga ditutup saat tirai hitam itu terbuka secara keseluruhan. Mulutnya dililitkan tali dan juga ada bola kecil yang menyumpal mulut kecil itu, wajahnya terlihat begitu pasrah. Kedua kaki dan tangan pemuda itu digantung keatas. Menggunakan telinga seperti kucing yang terselip di rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dan juga ekor panjang yang Jongin pikir itu adalah salah satu _sex-_ _toys_ karena tubuh lelaki pucat itu tampak bergetar.

Pemandangan yang sangat erotis jika yang digantung disana adalah seorang wanita, menurut pikiran Jongin.

"ーdua puluh juta won! Temanku menawar dua puluh juta won!"

Kesadaran Jongin langsung kembali saat Chanyeol berteriak untuk ikut pelelangan _kitten_ itu. Hah, sejak kapan si telinga besar ini ikut pelalangan seperti ini?

Tapi tunggu,

Chanyeol bilang yang menawar bukan dirinya tapi temannya? Temannya yang mana? Dia kesini kan dengan Jongin?

 _Fu_ ー

"Bagaimana apa yang ingin menawar lebih?"

Semua orang disana tidak ada satupun yang terlihat ingin mengangkat tangan, "Oke, selamat tuan?"

"Tuan Kim," Chanyeol menjawab sedikit berteriak saat pembawa acara lelaki itu bertanya, sedangkan Jongin masih diam mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya,

"Oke, Tuan Kim anda berhak atas _kitten_ ini. _Payment_ akan kita bicarakan nanti, selamat malam semua selamat menikmati hiburan anda kembali,"

Usai pembawa acara itu selesai berbicara tirai kembali ditutup dan lampu di club itu kembali seperti semula, penuh kerlap-kerlip dan music dari dj kembali diputarkan.

Jongin langsung turun dari kursinya, ia langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol yang kembali menyesap minumannya dengan tenang seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Apa kau gila, hah?!" Jongin langsung berteriak marah dihadapan wajah Chanyeol, ia menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari tempat itu takut terjadi keributan besar jika ia langsung meninju Chanyeol ditempat.

Brugー

Satu hantaman langsung dilayangkan Jongin pada Chanyeol, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya tertawa menanggapi kemarahan Jongin.

"Ayolah Jong, kau ini sensian sekali akhir-akhir ini," Satu pukukan telak kembali didapatkan Chanyeol di pipi kanannya, "Memiliki satu _kitten_ lelaki lebih mudah daripada kau harus mengoleksi beberapa _kitten_ wanita, _kitten_ lelaki lebih mandiri," dengan nafas terengah Chanyeol menjelaskannya pada Jongin yang masih sedikit emosi.

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu marah?" Chanyeol akhirnya tersulut juga emosinya karena Jongin yang memukulnya kembali, "Uang? Kau marah karena uangmu terbuang? Bukankah jumlah segitu bisa kau dapatkan dalam waktu lima menit?"

Jongin baru saja ingin meninju Chanyeol kembali namun langsung ditahan oleh Chanyeol, "Ayolah bung, ku jamin uang dua puluh juta mu akan terbayar lunas," setelah menepuk pundak Jongin dua kali Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Jongin diluar club itu dan kembali masuk kesana.

Mulut Jongin benar-benar tak berhenti mengumpati Chanyeol, ia menghela nafas mencoba untuk meredamkan emosinya.

"Oke Park, jika _kitten_ itu mengecawakan ku pastikan besok kedua tangan juga kakimu patah,"

.

Jongin tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang dihadapannya. Kitten yang baru saja ia bayar beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jubah hitam tipis.

Jika boleh jujur _kitten_ dihadapannya ini cukup menarik juga dengan leher putihnya yang dililitkan _choker_ hitam serta benda yang terus bergetar diantara kedua bokongnya yang berbentuk seperti ekor kucing serta telinga kucing yang ia gunakan terselip di antara rambutnya.

Jongin mendekat dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah _kitten_ itu yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya. Ia memegang _remote_ yang memegang kendali benda yang tertancap dibelakang _kitten_ nya itu, benda yang terus bergetar dengan kekuatan pelan.

"Jadi namamu Sehun?"

Tanya Jongin pelan sambil mengitari tubuh _kitten_ itu yang bergetar, "Jawablah, apa perlu ku tambah kekuatan getaran ekormu, hm?"

 _Kitten_ itu menggeleng dengan cepat, Sehun- _kitten_ itu nyaris mendesah saat vibrator panjang yang menancap di holenya semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Ssst tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu," Jongin mengecup pundak Sehun dengan lembut kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan ekor panjang yang menancap di tubuh Sehun, dengan cara mengeluarkan dan memasukan benda itu.

"Ngー"

"Hm? Kau tak sabar ingin pulang? Baiklah kita pulang sekarang,"

Sehun berulangkali menggigit bibirnya saat kekuatan getaran benda dibawah itu semakin meningkat, bahkan ia hampir tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Kedua tangannya juga diikat kebelakang membuat ia semakin frustasi kebingungan untuk melampiaskan tusukan di dalam _man hole_ -nya.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke apartemennya, selama perjalanan membawa Sehun untuk sampai ke apartemennya pun dilalui dengan tidak mudah. Ia harus menahan ereksinya yang mengeras karena Sehun yang terus mengerang dan mendesah dengan suara beratnya. Mengingat dirinya yang menaikkan getaran pada benda yang tertancap di tubuh Sehun dengan kekuatan maksimal. Dan juga posisi duduk Sehun saat didalam mobil harus menungging sehingga Jongin dapat dengan jelas melihat lekuk tubuh Sehun belum lagi jubah tipis itu tersingkap sehingga menampilkan kulit putih milik lelaki itu.

Sial, baru kali ini ia benar-benar tergoda dengan suara desahan pria. Racau Jongin yang tak fokus saat menyetir, ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati antara keadaan di jalan dan juga erangan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Beruntung saat tiba di apartemen suasana lobi apartemen tak terlalu ramai, karena sudah memasuki waktu larut malam. Saat pertama kali Jongin membawa masuk Sehun ke dalam apartemennya ia langsung mengulum bibir tipis yang sedari tadi selama perjalanan tak henti-hentinya mendesah dan menghantui pikirannya, kedua tangannya pun tak berhenti untuk melucuti jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Lama ia merasakan bibir tipis _kitte_ nya, Jongin menggiring masuk lelaki berparas cukup menawan itu ke dalam kamarnya dengan bibirnya yang terus mengulum bibir tipis Sehun. Tangannya ia bawa untuk memberi pijatan pada _balls_ Sehun, "Menungging," perintah Jongin saat tiba didekat tempat tidur lelaki tan itu yang langsung dituruti oleh Sehun. Jongin tak bisa berhenti menjilati bibirnya kala memandangi tubuh halus Sehun yang sudah tak terbalut apapun dihadapannya.

Sehun tak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar penuh kenikmatan karena telapak tangan Jongin terus memukul kedua bongkahan kenyal miliknya, "Engh-" Sehun memejamkan matanya erat kala Jongin meremas-remas bokongnya dan tangan Jongin semakin menancapkan benda bergetar itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya,

"Tunggulah disini, aku mandi dulu. Dan satu lagi, jika aku tak mendengar suaramu selama aku mandi aku akan melepas salah satu alat yang ada ditubuhmu," Sehun langsung mengangguk cepat membuat kedua telinga kitten yang ia gunakan juga bergerak,

" _Good_ ,"

Jongin baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya kembali segar saat guyuran air membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan masih menggunakan bathrobe ia duduk di sofa single yang berada di dalam apartemen miliknya, kedua obsidian tajamnya menatap ke arah _kitten_ yang baru saja ia beli. _Kitten_ itu masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan bibir yang terus ia katup serta wajahnya ia dongakkan keatas, benar-benar sangat erotis.

Bibir tebal lelaki tan itu tengah menjepit sepuntung rokok, " Kemarilah," ucap Jongin dengan lembut pada _kitten_ nya yang masih menungging di dekat tempat tidur, "Merangkak," Jongin langsung menyelesaikan ucapannya saat melihat Sehun yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya.

Lelaki tan itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas melihat Sehun yang merangkak mendekat ke arah dirinya dengan tubuh yang bergetar, " _Who's own you,_ " Tanya Jongin setelah Sehun meletakkan tangannya pada kedua lutut Jongin. Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin dengan wajah yang sudah memerah,

" _Yー you,"_

Jongin menarik dagu Sehun ke atas dan menekan kedua rahang _kitten_ itu dengan keras, seakan mengerti Sehun langsung menaikkan volume suaranya, " _Daddy, daddy own me-_ "

" _Good boy_ ," setelah meletakkan puntung rokoknya pada asbak yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya, Jongin langsung melumat bibir Sehun dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh Sehun sedikit tersungkur kebelakang karena dorongan dari Jongin,

"Karena kau sudah menurut, jadi benda apa yang ingin ku lepas, hm?"

Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya setelah Jongin melepas ciumannya, ia diam sebentar sebelum naik keatas pangkuan Jongin dan mengarahkan telapak tangan orang yang baru saja membelinya itu ke arah miliknya yang dililit pita juga _cock-ring_.

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan tangannya langsung bekerja cepat melepas benda yang bersarang di penis panjang milik Sehun, ia juga menarik kejantanan miliknya yang tersembunyi di balik bathrobe yang ia gunakan.

Sehun langsung mengerti saat benda yang sudah mengeras itu menyapa kulit pahanya, ia nyaris mendesah saat miliknya dan milik Jongin bersentuhan. Ia membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengurut benda keras itu, ekor yang terus bergetar ditubuh bagian bawah Sehun membuat tubuhnya tak bisa diam.

Jongin benar-benar menikmati telapak tangan Sehun kala membelai miliknya dengan sensual, sembari menikmati pijatan pada _little_ Kim nya ia membaui leher Sehun dengan hidung juga bibir tebalnya. Berulangkali ia membuat _marks_ di kulit pucat Sehun, ia juga menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit kulit mulus itu membuat si pemilik hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan meremas bahu lebar Jongin untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan.

Jongin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sehun yang tengah mengocok genital milik mereka berdua satu tangannya dibawa kebelakang tubuh Sehun, ia memaju mundurkan benda yang tertancap di tubuh Sehun dengan kasar membuat si pemuda berkulit putih itu terus mengerang, "Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi," Suara Jongin semakin terdengar berat di telinga Sehun,

" _Fuck me_ -" pinta Sehun dengan lirih.

Jongin menjilat cuping Sehun dengan seduktif, ia juga menggoda tengkuk Sehun dengan lidahnya, " _Say please_ ,"

" _Enーhh Da- daddy, fuck me please~_ "

Seringaian Jongin kian melebar, ia dengan segera meraup bibir tipis Sehun dan membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam gendongannya menuju tempat tidurnya, kedua bibir tebalnya terus mendominasi ciumannya dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya dan meremas bathrobe yang dikenakan Jongin, berulangkali ia memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menyeimbangi permainan mulut Jongin.

Bruk-

Jongin langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke kasur king size miliknya membuat pemuda berkult seputih susu itu melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas karena benda yang masih terus menempel di _hole_ ya semakin dalam menumbuk titik kenikmatannya,

" _Daddy please_ -"

Dengan mata terpejam Sehun terus memohon, ia juga sedikit menaikkan pinggulnya. Jongin yang melihat _kittem_ miliknya sudah sangat pasrah langsung terburu melepas bathrobe yang digunakannya dan menunduk untuk menyapa benda yang mengacung tegak diantara kedua paha Sehun. Sedikit mengulumnya dan menggodanya dengan lidah, genital milik Sehun sudah sangat licin karena mengeluarkan cairan putih sedari tadi,

"Ssh- rileks baby," ucap Jongin sambil mengecup paha Sehun hingga bibirnya semakin naik ke atas tubuh Sehun, dan kini bibir Jongin langsung dihadapkan dengan bibir tipis Sehun.

Jleb- Jongin langsung memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam hole Sehun yang sudah terisi dengan _sex-toy_ , penis miliknya harus bersabar karena belum masuk secara keseluruhan kedalam tubuh Sehun.

Bibir Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengumpat saat pinggulnya terus mendesak agar kejantanan miliknya masuk secara keseluruhan ke tubuh Sehun, "Oh- _shit_ , kau benar-benar masih _virgin_ heh?" Sembari mengumpat kedua matanya terus menatap nyalang pada kedua mata Sehun yang juga menatap ke arah dirinya sambil meremas bahu kokoh miliknya,

" _Nhh- daddy please_ ,"

Sehun terus memohon dengan wajahnya yang seakan minta dihajar hebat oleh Jongin, maksudnya ya dihajar diatas ranjang, "Ohh," Sehun semakin menaikkan pinggulnya saat benda tumpul Jongin masuk secara keseluruhan dalam tubuhnya,

Sehun benar-benar merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti dibelah secara paksa, ia yakin hole miliknya sudah banyak luka akibat benda panjang yang sedari tadi terus menempel itu dan sekarang ditambah penis besar milik Jongin menancap sempurna dalam tubuhnya.

 _Great, penis asli dan penis buatan manusia saling beradu dalam tubuhnya._

Bunyi decitan tempat tidur didalam kamar apartemen Jongin menjadi saksi permainan panas mereka, Jongin awalnya memang bermain lembut namun saat tusukan keempat dirinya mulai tak sabar untuk menubruk pedang perkasa miliknya didalam _hole_ Sehun. Dirinya semakin tertantang saat penis miliknya harus berdesakan dengan benda panjang yang juga menancap dibawah sana,

" _Nhh- yes, daddy f- fuck me there,_ "

Sehun mengalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Jongin, agar semakin dalam lelaki tan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar sudah lemas karena sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan dari tubuhnya, baik itu keringat ataupun sperma. Namun ia sadar, seseorang yang sudah membeli dirinya belum juga sampai dipuncaknya sehingga ia semakin mengeratkan otot dinding _hole_ nya agar semakin menyempit untuk menjepit kedua benda yang berada dalam holenya,

" _Shit, you're so thigh baby ah-_ "

Bunyi suara seperti cairan keluar menandakan orang yang berada diatas Sehun ini telah mencapai kenikmatannya, "Aku pikir kerjamu mengecewakan, ternyata aku salah," masih dengan deru nafas tak beraturan Jongin berucap pada Sehun sambil melepas persatuan mereka namun ia tetap membiarkan ekor panjang bewarna merah itu menancap dalam tubuh Sehun.

Jongin memilih tidur terlentang disebelah Sehun sambil terus menstabilkan deru nafasnya, tak lama ia menoleh ke samping dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri untuk melihat Sehun yang kedua matanya masih tertutup. _Indah_ , pikir Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekat ke arah Sehun, perlahan ia mengecup _collarbone_ serta _adam apple_ milik Sehun dan _choker_ yang melilit dileher Sehun. Mereka saling beradu pandang saat Jongin menaikkan kecupannya ke wajah Sehun,

"Jongin, atau panggil _Daddy J_ saat kita berdua didalam apartemen atau diatas tempat tidur ini,"

Seakan mengerti orang yang berada diatasnya ini memperkenalkan diri Sehun mengangguk samar, Jongin tersenyum melihat anggukan Sehun sebelum ia mengecup bibir Sehun dan membawa kittennya kedalam ciuman lembut, ia akhirnya bisa mendengar suara sama Sehun yang sedari tadi memang hanya mengeluarkan erangan atau desahan,

" _Daddy J,"_

.

* * *

 _damn, what is this._

Udah lama bayangin sehun jadi kittennya daddy J, dan akhirnya saya tuntas juga bikinnya. Ehehe. Anw, ini belum end sih karena ini masih versi Jongin _side_ , masih ada _Sehun side_ kalau mood saya bagus dan enaque buat ngepost. Ehehe.

 _Happy94sDay; gpp ya telat ngucap asal rasa cinta sama dua maknaes ini ngalir teruzZ._

Tq for read

.


End file.
